


A Lovers Influence

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, In Character, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Life ... is a tale<br/>Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,<br/>Signifying nothing.” <br/>― William Shakespeare, Macbeth</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The world is a cruel, mean place, but not all is bad. In times of desperation, great things can be found. Love. Lust. Experience. Hope. Sight. You can become a much bigger person, or troll, if you manage to climb your way back to freedom and you can leave said journey with a new understanding for the world. This is a story of how Karkat Vantas became a bigger person and finally learned to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovers Influence

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my most favorite fics so please put constructive criticism in the comments! I'm really proud of it...

The only thing standing between karkat and john was dave. they didnt get along very well but john and dave were great friends. karkat doesnt like dave because he is cocky and overwhelming.

john and karkat was hanging out when suddenly BOOM dave was there and he said “hey” and karkat just got really mad because he wanted to spend time with john but john just smiled and said “hey” back

Karkat was angry and he grumbled as dave sat between them and he suddenly felt someone put their arm around him

“karkat i know you dont like me but me and john were talking and we think we should all have anal sex”

“NO GOG YOU FUCKASS GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK” karkat said getting mad he didnt know if it was a joke

“karkat this is a intervention and we want you to be the bottom for both of us so get on your back”

karkat was hurt “john you too think i should like dave?” karkat asks sadly, “well fine lets do that then fuck fuck fuck you fuckasses are jegus gog damn fuckasses” he grumbled and got on his back

dave took off everyones clothes and he played with karkats nipples and karkat screamed gog at the pleasure

john went down and licked karkats dick which was grey and weird cuz he was an alien but he licked it and karkat screamed gog more

“gog karkat calm down” dave and john say in unison and karkat moans because it was sexy

dave touches johns dick and john moans and so does karkat when he hears john moan. dave doesnt moan because he is too cool for that

dave then pushes john down on the couch too and john and karkat kiss while dave grows another dick and shoves his double dicks in both their penis holes

“oh gog jegus dave” karkat and john says and dave says nothing because he is cool

“you fuckass fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck im gunna spread my material all over you and it will be white and not red because thats WEIRD why would someone have red sperm” he screams in daves face, the intensity of the scream peeling his flesh off.  
Dave says nothing still even though his face was ripped off by noise and he is bleeding

john was forgotten so hes not here anymore so dave puts both his dicks into karkats penis hole and karkat says gog a lot before cumming WHITE into daves penis holes making sure theres an equal amount in each penis

“wow dave that was jegus gog fuckass fuck fuckass fuckassing fuckass amazing” karkat yells and dave gives him a thumbs up and then he is gone 

karkat cries a little bit before the story ends because he is so sad about his existence 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> please do not take this seriously i have a wife and kids


End file.
